In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, specifications of a relay node (RN) have been designed (see Non Patent Document 1).
On behalf of a base station, the relay node having a functionality of the base station can provide a service to a radio terminal. Currently, the relay node is used mainly to compensate a coverage of the base station.